


Put it on hold

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, Gen, Offscreen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings quarrels are to be put on hold when a parent disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put it on hold

**April 2, 2014**

  
  
  


**_Dr. Eric Selvig_ ** _passed away on **April 1st, 2014**  at the age of 62, after a heart attack._

_Eric was a respected scientific, a valued friend and a beloved surrogate father._

_The funeral service will take place on **April 8, 2014, 1PM**  at the local church of  **Puente Antigo, New Mexico**._

_In lieu of floral tributes, donations may be made to the foyer for abused youth of your choice in Eric’s name._

  
  
Dear Loki,  
  
You would probably have expected me to write to Thor about this, seeing as I have always been closer to him than I am to you… But Thor was a friend to Eric. I know he considered you a son, and I suppose that makes us sort of siblings, in some weird way.  
  
I know you and I haven’t spoken much, for a variety of reasons which I don’t believe I need to recap -for the record, I still maintain the horse thing was an accident. I have, however, two favors to ask of you.  
  
The first one is that you please contact Bruce Banner to tell him about Eric’s death. Bruce was one of Eric’s kids, too, but I have no way to contact him -you know how Eric was. He never kept any address written, everything was in his head, and I have looked everywhere I could but there is no contact for Bruce. Thor told me you were still in contact with him, so I would be infinitely grateful if you could make sure he came to the funerals… Eric would have liked him here.  
  
The second favor I want to ask of you is that you please,  please come as well. I know Stark is bound to come here -he did fund half our research, after all- and I know you and he are not exactly talking at the moment but… look, you probably don’t need me to tell you this -I hope you don’t, at least. But just to be on the safe side, could you please come? We may not be close, but it would mean the world to me right now.  
  
I just want all of Eric’s kids to be here for his funerals, with or without Stark in the house.  
  
I wish you a lot of courage for next week.  
  
I am not sure how I will handle it myself.  
  
Jane.


End file.
